The 5 Kirby Adventures
The 5 Kirby Adventurers | Made by: Tendy The Angel Devil '' The 5 Kirby Adventurers is about 5 Kirby FCs who go on the ultimate adventure to get back to their world. The storyline is that one day in Dream Land, the place where they all live, a mysterious green tube appears out of the ground. They all get sucked inside of it, and they are all warped to different locations in a new world. Now let's get to meet the characters: ''' =JODIE= Jodie is one of my favorite FCs, Jodie gets angry/annoyed easily. He has a white hat with some red spots on it, and he has red and white shoes. His skin is a color of somewhat navy blue with a little touch of black mixed in. His weapon is a teal 'glass' triangle blade with parts of it cut out, and he can attack with it at amazing speeds. He has blue eyes, a teal mark next to his left eye. He has faced off against Quote the Kirby, but he lost the battle. Also, Jodie's age is unknown. ' =TWIST=' Twist is the one who has a partly serious attitude, but he is also very friendly. He is able to turn into anyone for 10 seconds, and he can also use all of their abilities. It's like Kirby, but he can become them instead of copying their abilities only. He has 2 small strands of hair on his head, and his skin is a very bright color of green. His feet are mostly the color of dirt, and his eye color is somewhat the skin color of Quote's. Twist has also faced off against Quote in battle, but has lost. His age is, like Jodie's, unknown. ' =SAITO=' Saito is the curious one of the group. He asks questions, but is sometimes scared to ask them. His best friend is Kirby, but he and Aege sometimes fight because they hate each other so much. Saito has wings that allow him to fly, and a Super Mario Brothers racoon tail to grant him extra speed. He is able to do a Sonic Boom, which breaks the sound barrier, and grands tremendous speed. He is granted on melee attacks, which means only using his hands and feet, he was the last to fight against Quote. He is colored just like one of the Kirbies from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, yellow skin and red feet. He has green eyes, and a red blush. His age is, once again, unknown. ' =AEGE=' Aege is another one of my favorites. Aege the most serious Kirby I've ever seen. He NEVER smiles, NEVER says anything nice to anyone, and never. Says. Thank you. Aege has a purple 'spike' of hair(?) on his head, and he wears a white hat. He has purple feet, and skin color that's similar to Twist's, but darker. His friendship with Saito isn't normal, because they fight. ALOT. They never agree with anything, and Kirby is always the one to break up the fights. Although, sometimes he lets the fight work out for itself, just to see how it'll go. He's the second to last one to fight against Quote, and he lost as well. Aege doesn't tend to have an eye color, and, his "AEGE" is unknown (See what I did there? I said 'Aege' instead of 'age'. It's a play on words, get it? Eh, whatever...). '=QUOTE= Quote is, by far, the FUNNIEST Kirby FC, EVER! I mean, I know all these FCs don't belong to me, but they're still epic! Anyway, Quote has one of the best ability ever: He has a magical paintbrush that can create anything. How cool is that!? *Ahem* So, Quote has sky blue skin and aqua blue feet. He has an orange hat, and an unknown eye color, along with an aqua blue blush. He's never lost a battle, and he (maybe) lives in a training dojo with his friends Bolt the Squirrel and Sensei the Chao. There, Bolt practices jujitsu, while Quote just messes around. But, if you see Quote with a bucket of KFC chicken, RUN! Chicken, mostly fried chicken, is what turns Quote into a rabid beast. When he eats the chicken, he starts using his paint bucket to create extremely powerful creations that could possibly end someone's life. He and Bolt have spent many days, weeks, months, and possibly years training together, going on missions, and by far, having fun. So, that's why I like Quote as one of my favorite Kirby FC. That's all for now, bye!